Just Step Brothers
by Usami
Summary: The bond between brothers can be stronger than diamonds. But what about step brothers? Can they survive everything that tries to come between them?
1. Prologue

Hey there everyone! Well, this a new story that I decided to post up, seeing as how there aren't many stories about Kurama's stepbrother, Shuiichi. I know there are some, but I haven't seen many, and I wanted to write one of my own. Okay, I'm done jabbering now. On with the story!

**Just Step-Brothers**

            Things were pretty busy around the Hatakana household that morning. 

            "Hurry, Kazuya," Shiori called, "or we'll be late!"

            "I know, I know!" Kazuya replied. "Shuiichi, have you seen my keys?!"

            "Not here dad!" the brunette boy replied to his father.

            Kurama sighed, as he froze in his tracks before colliding with his step-brother and step-father. He watched as the two of them searched every drawer that they could find, tossing out papers and such to look for the missing keys.

            The crimson-haired boy glanced across the room, seeing his mother shake her head and sigh, retreating into a room, possibly to grab another suitcase and haul it to the car. He followed her.

            Entering the room that she and Kazuya shared, Kurama watched as the woman picked up one of the many valises. "Need some help?" he asked, reaching down to pick some up. Whether she said yes or not, he was going to help her.

            She looked at him, smiling softly. "I could use some, seeing as how Kazuya is too busy looking for the keys. Have you seen them?"

            The teen followed her to the car waiting in the driveway, shaking his head. "No." He chuckled softly. "Did he check his pockets?"

            She chuckled as well, opening the trunk of the car. "They might be there, huh?"

            "Maybe. You never know." He placed the luggage he was holding into the back space of the car. "You two are very late, you know."

            "I'm aware of that. I told him to make sure he had everything, and he told me he did. But you know how he is……"

            Kurama nodded. Checking his wristwatch, he noted that they would his mother and step-father would have to be leaving soon if they were going to catch their plane. 

            Shiori and Kazuya were supposed to be on their way to America, to visit Kazuya's relative who was getting married. Kazuya was asked to be the best man, and he had agreed to go.

            However, the wedding was planned during the final week of school for Shuiichi. Because they didn't want to disrupt his studies for final exams, and his preparations for high school, they felt that it was better for the young boy not to attend the wedding. Since he wasn't old enough to stay by himself, they felt it would be best if Kurama were to stay and watch him. 

            On another note, Shiori and Kazuya felt that it would be a chance for the two boys to get to know each other. They hadn't really had time to get to know each other since the two had gotten married, and they felt that it wouldn't be easy for them to connect. But this would be the perfect opportunity for the to take time and bond, just the two of them.

            Shiori wasn't worried about her son. She knew that he was a very agreeable person to get along with, judging from all the phone calls he got from classmates at his school. The two boys seemed to get along well enough, but she and Kazuya thought that this was a chance for them to get closer. She felt that her son would do his best to be a good older brother.

            She and Kurama then watched as Kazuya and Shuiichi made their way out of the house, carrying baggage and placing them in the trunk. 

            Shiori smiled as Kazuya closed the trunk of the car. "Find the keys?" she asked.

            Her husband blushed slightly, holding the keys in his hand. "Yeah……They were in my pocket."

            She shook her head, glancing at her teenage son, who hid a chuckle behind his hand.

            After reviewing certain household rules, and making double sure that their children would be okay in the house by themselves (after Kurama had to convince them that they would be alright for two weeks), Shiori kissed both boys on the cheeks, and got in the car as Kazuya was starting it.

            Kurama and Shuiichi took a few steps away from the car as it began to back up, out of the driveway, and into the street.

            "Goodbye boys!" Shiori said. "Love you!"

            "Love you too!" they both replied simultaneously, waving goodbye.

            "Be good, you two!" Kazuya called. Then he added, "Try not to kill each other!" And the car disappeared down the street.

            Kurama looked at his young step-brother. "Now why would we do something like that?" he asked mischievously, a slight gleam in his emerald eyes.

            "Of course we wouldn't," Shuiichi said, just as so. "I mean, we're pretty good, aren't we?"

            The crimson-haired teen chuckled, ushering the young boy inside the house.

            "Have you finished all your homework, Shuiichi?"

            "Almost. I just have a little to do."

            "Well, finish that up, okay?"

            The chocolate-haired boy nodded, going over to the work table. He didn't like doing his homework, but, in order to get into the same school as his step-brother, he had to get pretty good marks in school. 

            When he first met his step-brother, Shuiichi thought that he was one of the coolest people he had ever known. His poised, fluid movements, in almost everything he did, sophisticated looks and charm, polite intelligence, the refined impression that just seemed to hang around him wherever he went, leaving people that he talked to the feeling of security.

            He glanced over at his step-brother, who sat on the couch. Even the simple act of reading a book looked classy as he held the book in one hand, the other resting on his crossed legs. His back was straight as he sat, yet he still managed to look comfortable as his emerald eyes absorbed the world that the book he read created for him.

            The phone rang suddenly. Placing the book down, Kurama stood and crossed the room, taking the receiver off of its cradle.

            "Hello?" he said.

            "Hey, Kurama. This is Yusuke."

            "Oh, hi, Yusuke."

            "Hey, are you busy right now?"

            Kurama blinked at the question. "Why?"

            "We're all getting together, and we figured you might want to come along."

            "I appreciate the offer, but I'm watching Shuiichi today. Our parents just left for America, so it's just the two of us."

            "So? Bring him along. We won't mind."

            "Well, Shuiichi's studying, and…"

            Shuiichi, who happened to be listening to what Kurama was saying, and guessing what was being said on the other end, turned around in his chair. "Hey, Brother?" he said.

            Kurama covered the mouthpiece of the receiver so Yusuke wouldn't hear him. "Yes?"

            "Can I go with you to meet your friends? Please?"

            "Shuiichi, you need to be studying."

            "I need a break. Please?"

            Looking at the young boy, Kurama sighed with a small smile on his lips. Removing his hand from the mouthpiece, he said, "Shuiichi and I will meet you guys there."

            Shuiichi silently cheered, shutting his book loudly.

            "Cool," Yusuke said. "Meet us in the park, okay? Later." And the line went dead.

            Kurama placed the receiver back in its cradle. "Let's get going, Shuiichi."

            The young boy nodded, getting up from his chair and following his step-brother. He waited as Kurama locked the front door, and the two of them walked down the street together.

_TBC_

Well, there ya go!! Please review, and I'll continue!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey there! I'm back!!_

_Disclaimers: I don't own **Yu Yu Hakusho**. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction._

_ Here's Chapter 1 for all who've been waiting!!_

            Kurama sighed, standing at the crosswalk waiting for it to turn green. In the mean time, he just watched as cars drove by, heading to wherever their destination was.

            He glanced over at Shuiichi, standing at his side. He couldn't help but smile. It was interesting having a little brother around, even if they were just step-brothers. He had to say, he enjoyed spending time with Shuiichi, though they really didn't spend much time together as of late.

            But now that things were calming down with Spirit Detective issues, and with really nothing to do, Kurama was hoping that he would be able to spend some time with his family. 

            The light finally turned green, and he, Shuiichi, and the group of people behind them were finally able to cross the street.

            "Shuuichi?" the younger teen asked.

            "Yeah?"

            "Who's going to be there, exactly?"

            Kurama shrugged. "I'm not sure, really. I can imagine Yusuke would be there, since he was the one who invited us. And I'm assuming Keiko will be there as well, since those two are now inseparable. Shizuru might be there as well, and Yukina too, which means Kuwabara won't be too far behind."

            "What about Botan?"

            "I'm not sure. She might be there, but that's not guaranteed."

            "And Hiei?"

            "Hiei is the least likely to be there. However, that doesn't necessarily mean that he _won't _be there."

            Shuiichi nodded. Hiei, Yusuke, and Yukina were really the only people he hadn't met yet. He met the others at the wedding. He only knew about them based from what he was told. However, he couldn't help but get the feeling that his step-brother had a very…_interesting_…taste in friends.

            The two of them finally reached the park, and, thanks to Kurama's fox-like senses, they were able to find the group in just a matter of minutes. As Kurama had said, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Yukina, were there waiting for them.

            "There he is!" Yusuke said, being the first one to spot the Yoko and his step-brother.

            Kurama smiled. "Hey," he said, approaching them, Shuiichi right beside him.

            "Is he your step-brother?" the raven-haired teen asked.

            "Yes. Yusuke, this is my step-brother. Shuiichi, this is Yusuke Urameshi."

            Shuiichi bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you," he said.

            "Same here."

            Kuwabara walked up to the two of them. "Hey Ku-…Uh…Shuuichi. How's it going?"

            Shuiichi didn't miss the slight glare his step-brother gave the taller boy with his emerald eyes, before smiling and saying, "Fine. How about for you, Kuwabara?"

            The younger boy didn't listen to Kuwabara's answer, trying to think about that slight exchange between them. It wasn't the first time he had heard Kuwabara stutter when it came to his step-brother's name. It was rather strange, really. Was it really that hard to say 'Shuuichi'? Where did the 'Ku' come from?

            "So, how are you, squirt?" Shuiichi heard Kuwabara say to him.

            He tried hard not to pout, though he really didn't like being called 'squirt'. "I'm okay," he replied. "But I have an entrance exam that's coming up."

            "Yeah? I hate those. You're going to the same high school that your brother went to, huh?"

            Shuiichi smiled proudly. "Yup!"

            "Well, good luck. I heard that that's a hard school to get into."

            Kurama placed a hand on Shuiichi's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be able to get in," he said with a small smile. "He's been studying really hard."

            The red-haired teen looked at the three women. "And how are things with all of you?" he asked.

            "Okay, really," Shizuru said, lighting a cigarette. "Things have been pretty boring these days, though."

            "_Peaceful," Keiko corrected. "I think that these days have been pretty peaceful."_

            "No," Yusuke said, "she's right. It has been pretty boring." He laughed when Keiko elbowed him in the ribs.

            "But things have been alright," Yukina said. 

            "Oh, Yukina, this is my step-brother, Shuiichi. Shuiichi, this is Yukina."

            Yukina and Shuiichi both bowed slightly. "I've heard about you," Yukina said. "Kazuma and Ku-…"

            Kuwabara cleared his throat loudly. "Yukina! Um…I need to talk to you for a minute." And he led her away from the group.

            "I thought Yukina knew about this already," Kurama whispered to Yusuke.

            "I thought so too," he replied. "But apparently, Kuwabara didn't tell her not to call you 'Kurama' around your family."

            "I'm just glad the others know."

            Yusuke nodded.

            Kurama cleared his throat, noticing the wondering look Shuiichi was giving him, then said to Yusuke, "Where's Botan?"

            "She had some stuff to do, so she couldn't make it here."

            "Ah. I see."

            "Yeah…But…wait…" Yusuke, looking around, began to count the people that were there. When he finished, he sighed, looking up into the trees.

            "What are you doing?" Shuiichi asked.

            "I'm…looking for someone…" he replied.

            "In the trees?"

            "Yeah, well…He likes sleeping in trees."

            Kurama tilted his head slightly to the side, a bit of confusion filling his eyes. "Hiei's here?"

            "Yeah, I somehow got him to come to this little gathering. If only I could find him…"

            "Now how in the world did you manage that, Yusuke?"

            "Wasn't easy, let me tell you. But, I got him to come…Ah…"

            He walked up to a large oak tree, looking up in it. "Hiei, wake up!"

            Nothing was said, but Kurama and Shuiichi noticed the branches rustling slightly.

            "Come on down, Hiei. Ku-…Shuuichi's here."

            'There it is again,' Shuiichi thought. 'Why do they all do that?'

            The branches once again began to rustle.

            "Come on, Hiei! _Shuuichi's here."_

            "Hiei," Kurama called. "Why don't you come on down?"

            The branches rustled, when Shuiichi saw something black jump down from the tree. It was a rather short figure, at least short compared to the others. He was actually about his size, Shuiichi figured. He wore a black cloak, and a white headband around his forehead. His black, spiky hair stood on end, and at his side was what appeared to be a sword.

            Kurama smiled. "It's been a while, Hiei."

            "Hn," came his reply. 

            "What have you been up to?"

            Hiei said nothing, his crimson eyes glancing over at Shuiichi. "Nothing important," he replied. He couldn't really say with the human boy around. "What have you been doing for the last three years?"

            The red-haired teen shrugged. "The usual, I guess."

            "Hn."

            Kurama chuckled a bit. Hiei would never change. Turning slightly, he placed his hand on Shuiichi's shoulder. "Hiei, I believe I've told you about my step-brother, Shuiichi. Shuiichi, this is Hiei."

            Shuiichi bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, Hiei. Shuuichi has told me a lot about you."

            Hiei said nothing.

            "Don't take it personally, kid," Yusuke said. "Hiei is really anti-social."

            Looking at Yusuke, he turned his attention back to Hiei "Is that a real sword?" he asked.

            "Yeah. What of it?"

            "Why do you have it?"

            "Is it any business of yours?"

            Kurama gave Hiei a slight glare, then looked at Shuiichi. "Maybe you shouldn't be asking that, Shuiichi."

            Kuwabara came up to the group, standing next to Hiei. "Yeah," the tallest member said. "Not that Hiei has an answer to that question anyway. He just likes having it to ki-…"

            Using the sheath of his sword, Hiei quickly swiped at Kuwabara's legs, pulling them from underneath him. The taller man gave a yelp as he fell forward. 

            Yusuke sighed, shaking his head. "They never change, do they?"

            "As if you do?" Keiko asked, coming up to him.

            Shuiichi watched the group, as Shizuru and Yukina went over to Kuwabara to make sure he was alright. Looking up at his step-brother, the younger boy had to wonder, 'What kind of group of friends does he have, anyway?'

_TBC_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 2

What's this? Can it be……?! YES!!! I'VE FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY!!!! Can you believe it? It only took me forever!!!! Well, thanks for waiting! Hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

"Shuuichi?" the younger boy called, looking around the house for his older brother. "Shuuichi? Where are you?"

There was no answer. Scratching his head, he continued to look around. 'Where is he?' he wondered.

He finally found himself at the back door, opening it and looking into the back yard. Among the green leaves of the bushes and trees, and the different colors of the flower blossoms, Shuiichi saw a blur of red.

The young adolescent smiled to himself, watching his older step-brother tend to the plants. When he and Shiori had first moved in with him and his father, Shuiichi had thought Kurama had developed his love for plants from his mother. But, as Shiori had told him, the redhead had always been fond of the botanical arts since he was a young boy. It wasn't something that Shuiichi thought a child would be interested in, but as he knew, his step-brother wasn't a usual person.

Closing the door behind him, he walked through the green garden (all of which was the handiwork of the red-haired teen), stopping only as he reached his step-brother. "Shuuichi?" he said.

"Yes?" the other replied, not looking away from the rosebush he was tending to.

"I finished my homework."

"That's good." As he watered the bush, the teen snapped off a dead branch.

"You said we could go to the movies after I finished."

"I did."

"Can we go now?"

"No."

Shuiichi blinked, slightly puzzled. "But you said we could go."

"Indeed."

"So, why can't we go?"

"I said we would go after you finished your homework," he replied, looking at the younger boy over his shoulder, a look of slight mischief in his eyes. "But I never said _when_ after you finished."

The brown-haired teen pouted. "You _always_ have to play on words!"

Kurama laughed softly. "When I finish in the garden, we'll go. How does that sound?"

"That depends……How soon after you finish?"

The redhead chuckled again. "You're learning…Right after."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Shuiichi smiled, nodding. "Alright." He turned, walking back towards the house.

Kurama smiled, watching him leave from the corner of his eye, before turning back to his work. However, a strong presence, and a familiar scent, caused him to stop his work, as he looked up in a nearby tree.

Shuiichi, as he closed the back door, looked at where his step-brother was standing. Curiously, he watched as the older teen seemed to be staring up in a tree, slowly walking over to it.

The young boy was surprised as a figure, dressed in black, suddenly jumped out of the tree, landing in front of the redhead. He recognized it to be Hiei, the strange, quiet friend he had met in the park those few days ago.

The two of them seemed to be talking, though what they were saying, Shuiichi could only guess. They talked for a while, before Hiei jumped up, suddenly disappearing.

He watched as his step-brother seemed to sigh sadly as he began to walk back to the house. He stepped back as the redhead opened the door and entered the house, closing it after him.

"Brother?" the younger teen asked softly.

He looked at him, and Shuiichi noticed a cheerless expression in his usually bright emerald eyes. "I'm sorry, Shuiichi, but we won't be able to go to the movies."

"But you promised."

"I know I did, and I'm sorry. But something came up that I have to take care of."

Shuiichi looked up at him. "What would that be?"

The redhead shook his head. "I can't say. But I really am sorry……"

The young boy sighed. "Well, I guess you really can't help it."

"Thanks." He grabbed his coat, slipping it on. "You'll be okay here by yourself for a while, right?"

"Can I go with you?" he asked as Kurama was about out the door.

The older teen turned suddenly. "No," he said.

The younger one reeled back, surprised. He had never heard him use that kind of tone, especially with him. It was almost…angry…

Kurama sighed slightly. "I mean…no," he said again, this time a little gentler. "I don't want you coming with me this time."

"How come?"

"I really can't say. I just don't want you to come. Maybe next time, alright?" And he closed the door behind him.

Shuiichi sighed, folding his arms across his chest. He shuffled his foot against the carpet. 'I wish I knew what he was up to…' he thought.

* * *

Kurama sighed, converting the green whip back into its original rose form. He looked at the demon he had just killed.

After the fox had left his house, he met up with Hiei and the others to look for stray demons that had managed to cross through the portal that the fire demon was supposed to be guarding. The Spirit Detectives had found a group, and each member had killed at least one demon, Yusuke killing two.

The leader of the group dusted his clothes off. "That was stupid," he said. He looked over at Hiei. "You must be losing your touch, letting demons slip out of the Demon World."

The shorter demon growled slightly. "I can't be in two places at once," he said, as though trying to redeem himself. "While one group of demons is distracting me, it leaves the barrier unguarded for other demons to get through."

"You are definitely losing your touch," Kuwabara commented.

Hiei placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kurama stepped between the two, trying to avoid further bloodshed. "In any case," he said, "we'll all have to keep an eye out. With Hiei here, more demons could have crossed through to this world, and we'll have to be wary of anything strange happening."

"Right," Yusuke agreed, folding his hands behind his head. "I'll talk to Botan, see if she and the toddler can find any stray demons lurking about."

The sound of a small moan was brought to the fox's attention. Looking over, he noticed the one he had 'killed' wasn't really dead. Closing his eyes, vines suddenly broke through the concrete under the evil spirit, impaling his body. The demon twitched slightly before falling limp.

The ebony-haired delinquent looked at the demon just killed, then back at his fox friend. "And speaking of people losing their touch…"

The redhead sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "I guess I'm just not feeing right with myself right now…"

"Anything wrong?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well……I promised Shuiichi that we would go to the movies after I was finished with something I was doing at home……And then this whole thing came up……"

"Well, it's not like it was really your fault, you know," Yusuke pointed out.

"I know, but I guess I'm feeling a little guilty. Shuiichi and I usually don't get to spend time together, and I know our parents see this as an opportunity for us to 'bond' as it were, and I was actually looking forward to it. Now, however, with the possibility of another case coming up, I fear that we won't be able to spend that time with each other before our parents return."

Hiei listened as the three teens talked awhile, not really having much to say to help his red-haired friend. As they talked, however, the fire demon heard footsteps, and from the corner of his eyes, he watched a figure begin to walk away. Drawing his sword, he jumped up into the air.

The other three were slightly surprised at Hiei's sudden action, and they watched as he landed in front of a small figure. The form gasped as he fell to the ground, surprised.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, and he ran to where the two were. Where Hiei was standing, there was more light to see the figure, and the fire demon put his sword away as the redhead reached him.

On the ground, Shuiichi looked at them, his eyes wide with surprise and slight fear.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, who at this time were finally over, were also surprised seeing the younger brother of Kurama's. Looking on at the younger teen's face, then back to his ally's, the leader of the group said, "This presents a problem……"

_TBC_

Does it seem too short to you? I can never get a chapter to go more than three pages long……Oh well……please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! (Hope it doesn't take me too long this time ;;;)


End file.
